Un Nouveau Départ
by Kafryne
Summary: Carol Peletier a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle emménage à Woodbury, une petite ville paisible, elle espère enfin trouver la sérénité. Mais c'est sans compter sur son étrange voisin chasseur et sur les habitants de la ville qui n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'elle en a l'air... ALL HUMANS/PAS DE RODEURS
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Alors, il y a peu, j'ai découvert The Walking Dead, et je suis tombée folle amoureuse de Carol Peletier, formidablement joué par Mélissa MMcBrie, une atrice très peu connue mais à l'immense talent. Cette série est super, juste à vous couper le souffle. Mais même si je l'adore, je n'ose pas toucher à ce monde apocalyptique, non, moi, je vais vous proposer un ALL HUMAN, une fan fic centrée sur le personnage de Carol, mais pas que...**

* * *

Carol s'était profondément endormie. La fatigue liée à son énième déménagement l'avait achevée. Et pour une fois elle avait pu trouver le sommeil. Se laissant aller au rêve, elle n'entendit pas la voiture se garer devant son chalet ni les pas lourds de cet homme monter les quelques marches du porche pour entrer chez elle. Il pénétra dans ce chalet dans lequel elle avait espéré trouver enfin la paix dans l'intention de l'éliminer. Car malgré les années, il n'avait pas changé et son regard sournois sonda l'obscurité pour trouver la porte de sa chambre. Il traversa d'un pas décidé et silencieux le petit salon jonché de cartons et tourna fermement la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit doucement de façon à la prendre complètement par surprise et la vit, allongée dans son grand lit, toute petite au milieu des draps, son corps voluptueux à sa merci.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres malicieuses. Après tout ce temps, il l'avait retrouvé et était déterminé à la récupérer. Elle lui appartenait et il bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que d'autres hommes aient pu poser leurs mains sur elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et suivit les courbes de son corps de ses yeux avides. Sans aucun doute, de nombreux hommes avaient dû la toucher et il la punirait pour son infidélité. En une décennie, elle avait beaucoup changé, elle était quasi méconnaissable. Le temps avait laissé ses traces sur elle, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux marron et les avait laissés naturels, sans chercher à cacher son âge. Ed la trouva très séduisante et il était déterminé à la posséder, il se mit à califourchon sur elle, la serrant entre ses cuisses puissantes, l'empêchant de riposter lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Satisfait de voir le corps de Carol ainsi abonné à lui, il caressa son ventre et ses petits seins qu'il s'empresserait de mordre. Impatient de l'entendre crier et de la voir se débattre sous lui, il attrapa solidement ses poignets et les porta au-dessus de sa tête. Il observa son beau visage et sourit en voyant comment ses paupières commençaient à bouger… Elle allait se réveiller et il voulait la faire sienne sans plus attendre.

— Tu es à moi.

Gronda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse et lourde.  
Carol sortit brusquement de sa torpeur en sentant son poids l'écraser et son souffle brulant fouetter son visage. La peur l'envahit soudain, s'emparant de tout son être. Il était là. Celui qu'elle craignait le plus au monde était là, chez elle, dans sa chambre, au-dessus d'elle. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le fuir, il l'avait retrouvée. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se préparant avec horreur à le découvrir sur elle. Prêt à la frapper à nouveau, à la violer encore….  
Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se précipita pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Personne, sa chambre était vide. Elle tremblait de peur en observant les cartons par terre, la fenêtre close et la porte fermée à double tour. Elle se leva, pour s'assurer que sa porte était bien verrouillée. Elle éclaira la pièce puis se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Respirant profondément elle fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qu'elle entendait tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un de ceux qui était si réel que s'en était déstabilisant. Un affreux cauchemar qui la poursuivait depuis dix ans.

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, espérant que cela suffirait pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Malheureusement… Encore sous le choc, elle retourna dans son lit sans éteindre les lumières. A chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemar où elle le revoyait. Ce visage qu'elle voulait tant oublier, cette voix qui l'effrayait tant… Elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il était toujours là…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il croupissait en prison d'où il ne devrait jamais sortir. Et elle était très très loin de lui. Et il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver.  
Elle venait d'emménager à Woodbury. Une bourgade isolée de tout et située dans une région montagneuse. Un endroit où régnait un calme absolu et où la criminalité était quasi nulle. Alors elle n'avait rien à craindre et devrait au contraire se sentir plus sereine.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée là et elle n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir d'explorer les environs ni de découvrir la ville. Peut-être que de voir quelque personnes lui serait plus salutaire. Rester seule n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle resta allongée un bon moment, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent.  
Après qu'il soit allé en prison, elle avait quitté Chicago pour mener une vie d'ermite. Elle était passée dans de nombreuses petites villes, sans jamais chercher à se fixer. Mais cette fois ci, les choses seraient différentes. A 48 ans, Carol espérait enfin trouver la stabilité en s'installant à Woodbury. Elle désirait se faire des amis, s'intégrer et éliminer cet ennemi invisible qui la poursuivait dans ses cauchemars. Il fallait qu'elle tire une fois pour toute un trait sur son passé et Carol avait choisi Woodbury parce qu'en visitant ce chalet, elle s'était tout de suite sentie en sécurité.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait peut-être trouver un homme et vivre une relation amoureuse… Elle sourit et passa sa main sur son visage. L'idée ne l'effleurait que vaguement. En dix ans, elle avait eu très très peu de relation avec les hommes en général. Ça se limitait à un diner ou à prendre un verre… Rien de plus. Dès qu'on posait la main sur elle, elle se sentait mal et repensait immédiatement à… Lui.

Au final, malgré son désir de ne plus être seule, ce n'était pas une priorité, au pire, elle se prendrait un chien…

Les premières lueurs du jour ne tardèrent plus à percer les nuages et à éclairer sa chambre. Carol se leva et enfila des chaussures confortables pour sortir marcher. Elle suivit un sentier déjà tracé qui la conduisit au cœur de la forêt. L'odeur de l'herbe fraîche, la sensation de la brise sur sa peau, la revigora et lui permit de se changer les idées. Rien de joyeux malheureusement car elle repensa inexorablement à sa fille. Sa petite Sophia aurait sans aucun doute adoré cet endroit si le destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Instinctivement elle posa la main sur son médaillon. Une petite croix qu'elle lui avait offerte à la dernière fête des mères… Ses yeux s'embuèrent comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa petite fille morte. Mais cette fois elle refusa de se laisser aller à l'afflux de sa tristesse. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit à marcher avec plus d'énergie.

Le passé était derrière elle et elle devait accomplir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son petit ange. Continuer à vivre ! Alors elle était fermement décidée à s'établir dans cette ville. Elle avait tellement économisé pour parvenir à se payer sa propre maison, alors quand elle avait eu l'occasion d'acheter ce chalet, elle l'avait saisi sans réfléchir. Il y aurait quelques travaux à faire, mais rien de terrible. De plus elle trouvait l'endroit idéal pour la solitaire qu'elle était.  
Carol s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle quand une douleur fulgurante à l'avant-bras la tétanisa. Horrifiée elle regarda à son bras droit pour y découvrir qu'une flèche s'y était logée. Elle poussa un cri strident et entendit des oiseaux voler.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Au secours !

Elle porta une main tremblante à son bras essayant de mesurer l'ampleur de la blessure. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et leva brusquement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux intenses yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec surprise.

— Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !?  
— C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! Demanda-t-elle sentant la colère monter en elle.  
— Ouais mais vous n'aviez pas à être là ! Gronda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.  
— Attendez, vous venez de me tirer dessus avec votre…

Elle regarda l'arbalète qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main tout en la fusillant du regard.

— Votre arme ! Conclut-elle. Vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton !  
— Je vous parle comme j'ai envie !  
Carol et l'inconnu s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis la blessure la lança et elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se soigne avant tout !  
— Écoutez, venez avec moi je vais m'occuper de vous.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et Carol se dégagea tout de suite.

— Non ! Je le ferais moi-même. Dites-moi juste qui vous êtes pour que je puisse porter plainte contre vous. Dit-elle fermement.

Il eut l'air étonné par sa menace et passa la main dans ses épais cheveux.

— C'était un accident ! Et s'il faut blâmer quelqu'un c'est vous. Vous êtes ici sur un terrain privé et en pleine période de chasse.

Carol écarquilla les yeux, elle ignorait complètement tous ces détails.

— Estimez-vous heureuse que je vous propose de vous emmener chez le docteur Greene.  
— Vous allez m'emmener nulle part !  
— Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec cette foutue flèche dans votre bras !

Carol regarda son bras et secoua la tête.

— J'ai connu pire.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
— J'en doute.

Carol le regarda une dernière fois, peu impressionnée par sa posture de badass, puis lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez elle.

— Laissez-moi vous accompagner.  
— Non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Carol marcha d'un pas décidé, sans regarder derrière elle mais sentant la présence de l'inconnu dans son dos. Il ne dit pas un mot et Carol fut obliger de se retourner pour lui faire face lorsqu'ils approchèrent de sa maison.

— Bon, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et réciproquement. Je vous propose de repartir à la chasse avec vos stupides flèches et de me laisser tranquille.  
— Je sais qui vous êtes, vous venez d'emménager dans le chalet juste en face.

Carol émit un petit grognement de colère. Elle n'avait pas de chance.

— Peu importe je ne porterais pas plainte alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de me suivre.  
— Je suis obligé…  
— Non ! Inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi, je m'en sortirais.

Il secoua la tête et dit d'un ton nonchalant :

— Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je veux juste récupérer ma flèche.

Carol resta bouche bée. Elle avait mal, elle était en colère et pourtant elle ne put éviter de rire. Elle eut un véritable fou rire, comme elle n'en avait jamais eu depuis… Longtemps.  
Elle continua à marcher sans s'apercevoir que son rire contagieux avait touché l'inconnu derrière elle qui souriait malgré lui. Elle monta les quelques marches du perron et sortit maladroitement ses clés de la poche de son jean.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, puis se tourna rapidement pour lui ordonner :

— Vous restez là.

Il était en bas des marches et hocha la tête, sans manifester aucune émotion particulière.

Elle entra à l'intérieur et se rendit directement à la salle de bain pour constater les dégâts. Elle gémit en effleurant la blessure. Touchant doucement elle comprit que la flèche ne s'était pas logée profondément. Même si ça faisait un mal de chien, ce n'était que superficiel. Prenant son courage à une main, elle arracha la flèche en émettant un bref cri de douleur. Carol sentit des larmes perler sur ses joues, mais se remit très vite en aspergeant la plaie d'alcool à l'aide d'une serviette. Puis elle appuya très fort jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler. Elle changea de serviette et chercha des bandages propres.

Des années à être battue par un homme d'une violence inouïe l'avait servi à avoir de bons réflexes. Elle réussit à se faire un bon bandage et soupira. Plus de peur que de mal au final. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la flèche et elle l'attrapa d'un geste rageur. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit l'inconnu debout au même endroit et presque dans la même posture qu'elle l'avait laissé.

— Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, indiquant son bras.

Carol ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et descendit les marches. Elle vit une lueur de culpabilité traverser son regard d'acier mais n'en tint pas compte.

— Voilà votre flèche. Maintenant partez et je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Il acquiesça. Leurs mains firent brièvement contact lorsqu'il reprit sa flèche. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Carol sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle lâcha rapidement la flèche, avec la sensation de s'être brulée. Il ne prononça aucun mot, lui adressant ce qui semblait être un léger sourire puis s'en alla… Carol le regarda partir, les yeux posés sur les ailes d'anges sur son gilet en cuir. Un Ange… Mon œil ! Pensa-t-elle. Il ne s'était même pas excusé, le connard !

* * *

**Alors... Verdict?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour votre lecture et Merci à Ines et Erika pour vos encouragements! Voilà la suite:**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écroulée depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette fichue flèche au bras, une semaine qu'elle avait passée recluse dans son chalet, à constater tous les travaux de rénovation qu'elle allait devoir faire. Tant au niveau de la charpente qu'au niveau de la plomberie, quasiment tout était à refaire.

Voilà pourquoi le chalet lui avait été vendu à un prix très bas. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait, elle n'imaginait pas que prendre un bain deviendrait un vrai cauchemar ! Les bruits alarmants de la tuyauterie l'avaient inquiété dès le départ, sans compter les tremblements du robinet quand elle ouvrait l'eau. Elle avait tenté désespérément de serrer les boulons, de colmater les trous, mais aujourd'hui, le pire était arrivé. Le tuyau principal s'était rompu. Il lui avait littéralement explosé en plein visage.

Complètement mouillée et folle de rage, elle était montée se changer, décidée à se rendre enfin en ville en quête d'un plombier. Elle voulait éviter d'en arriver là, puisqu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de le payer, mais elle espérait trouver un arrangement et payer à crédit.

Son bras lui faisait moins souffrir et elle put conduire tranquillement jusqu'à Woodbury. L'unique route qui la menait en ville était calme, encadrée par la forêt dense. Malgré les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait dans sa maison, elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé son havre de paix. Cette dernière semaine, ses cauchemars avaient relativement diminués, preuve qu'elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Enfin… Si elle ne pensait pas à son voisin archer.

Fort heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas revu, ce type odieux manquait cruellement de savoir vivre. Il aurait pu au moins venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Carol secoua la tête, non, il valait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas puisqu'elle lui aurait réservé un accueil terrifiant.

Woodbury était l'archétype de la paisible petite ville. Les rues étaient quasi vides, les commerces venaient d'ouvrir leurs portes et Carol gara sa voiture et décida d'explorer la ville à pieds. Elle fut surprise de voir les gens la regarder avec curiosité. Certains même se retournaient sur son passage. Gênée, elle s'engouffra dans la première cafétéria qu'elle trouva. Erreur, puisqu'un carillon sonna, annonçant son entrée. Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle détestait cela, être le centre d'intérêt, elle était bien trop timide et réservée pour apprécier d'être sur le devant de la scène.

La gorge sèche, elle s'installa sur un tabouret, tentant de se fondre parmi la masse. Ce fut peine perdue, penchée sur la carte du menu, elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Un homme d'âge mur assis à sa droite se tourna presque tout de suite vers elle.

— Vous devriez prendre les pancakes, ce sont les meilleurs de la région.

Carol hocha la tête sans lui répondre, espérant que la conversation s'arrête là.

— Vous êtes nouvelle en ville n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici.

Carol soupira puis décida de lui répondre :

— Oui, je viens de m'installer.  
— Oh, l'ancien chalet des Smith, c'est vous qui l'avez acheté ?

Étonnée du fait qu'il sache tout de suite qui elle était, Carol écarquilla les yeux.

— Oui, c'est moi… Mais comment savez-vous ?  
— Oh, Woodbury est une toute petite ville, vous allez vite le voir. Je m'appelle Dale.  
— Carol. Dit-elle poliment.

Elle pinça ses lèvres, mal à l'aise à l'idée que tout le monde était surement au courant de son identité. Elle pensait s'en aller lorsqu'une serveuse s'arrêta devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
— Un grand café noir.  
— Sur place ou…  
— A emporter.  
— Vous êtes pressée ? S'enquit-il.  
— Oui.  
— Je suis le propriétaire de la station-service, si vous avez un problème avec votre voiture, on vous règle ça en un tour de main !

Carol lui adressa un sourire courtois pour toute réponse. Dale s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question quand il fut interrompu par un jeune asiatique qui était assis à côté de lui. Il lui décocha un regard compatissant au-dessus de l'épaule de Dale.

— Arrête de l'embêter tu veux ?  
— Voyons Glenn je ne fais rien de mal ! Nous faisons juste connaissance. Se justifia-t-il en souriant à Carol.  
— Elle n'en a peut-être pas envie.  
— Mais si !  
— Dis plutôt que tu essaie de te faire de la publicité !

Dale marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Amusée, Carol sourit à Glenn qui lui décocha un clin d'œil.

— Tenez, voilà votre café. Intervint la serveuse en lui tendant un gobelet beige.

Carol lui tendit un billet et attendit qu'on lui rende la monnaie avant de s'en aller.

— Hum… Dale, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver un bon plombier ?

Il lui adressa un franc sourire, puis attrapa une serviette en papier sur laquelle il inscrit un numéro de téléphone.

— Lui, là, c'est un bon gars, je suis sûr qu'il fera l'affaire.

Carol lut le nom et le numéro. Daryl Dixon, elle était pressée de le contacter pour qu'il vienne réparer la tuyauterie.

— Merci, je ne manquerais pas de l'appeler. Au revoir.  
— Passez une bonne journée Carol. Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'en vas. Fit Dale en voyant Glenn se lever.  
— Ouais, j'ai du boulot, moi.

Glenn devança Carol et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Touchée Carol ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir.

— Merci, c'est gentil.  
— De rien. Excusez mon ami, Dale est très sympa, mais il peut être très vite envahissant.  
— Ce n'est pas grave.  
— En tout cas bienvenue à Woodbury.

Il s'apprêtait à aller dans une autre direction mais Carol l'interpela :

— Glenn ! Attendez.

Il s'arrêta, puis s'approcha d'elle, intrigué.

— Je me demandais si… Vous sauriez où je pourrais trouver un job ?

Glenn réfléchit un instant, puis son visage s'illumina.

— Vous savez cuisiner Carol ?  
— Je me débrouille pas trop mal.  
— Eh bien, mon amie Andréa possède un bar et elle recherche justement un cuistot. C'est le TWD, à l'entrée de la ville, juste en face du motel. Allez-y de ma part, je suis sûr qu'elle vous donnera une chance.  
— Merci infiniment !  
— Inutile de me remercier avant que vous ne soyez embauché. Si c'est le cas, je vous reverrais sans doute là-bas. Bye !  
— Bonne journée ! Lui cria-t-elle, le voyant se diriger vers un gros camion de livraison.

Pleine d'espoir, Carol sirota son café avant de se rendre au TWD. Elle s'arrêta devant quelques vitrines, la librairie avait l'air de regorger de trésors de lectures et elle y entra un instant pour s'acheter un bon livre. La lecture avait toujours été sa passion, le seul moyen pour elle de pouvoir s'évader et de vivre de belles expériences. La libraire, qui s'appelait Jacqui s'était montrée aussi curieuse que Dale, bien que plus discrète.

— Dites-moi, tout le monde en ville est au courant de mon arrivée ?  
— Et oui ! C'est une petite ville, les nouvelles vont très vite.

Jaqui semblait très aimable, mais Carol ne souhaita pas s'attarder davantage. Elle paya son nouveau livre et sortit sans plus attendre de la librairie.  
Les passants continuaient à la dévisager sur son passage, mais elle s'efforça à faire comme si de rien n'était et s'engouffra dans sa voiture pour téléphoner au plombier que lui avait conseillé Dale. Elle fut très vite déçue lorsqu'elle entendit un simple « bip » qui lui indiquait la messagerie. Elle rappela trois fois, mais c'était peine perdue, la quatrième fois elle laissa un message :

— Bonjour Monsieur Dixon, je suis Carol Peletier, j'habite le chalet des Smith et j'aurais besoin de votre aide. C'est Dale qui m'a donné votre numéro, selon lui vous êtes un bon plombier. Alors rappelez-moi dès que vous recevez ce message, s'il vous plait.

Elle soupira en raccrochant, puis démarra sa voiture et roula en direction du TWD.

Peu sure d'elle, elle craignait de voir ce job lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle aimait cuisiner, mais ignorait si elle se serait à la hauteur. Faire cuire des steaks était à la portée de tout le monde, mais par le passé, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire ce travail. Elle avait déjà été serveuse, femme de ménage ou agent d'entretien, rien de bien glorieux, mais qui avait eu le chic de pouvoir payer ses factures. Elle tremblait légèrement en arrivant au TWD.

Et pour cause ! Se trouvant juste à l'entrée de Woodbury, elle se rendit compte que l'endroit était idéalement placé, d'ailleurs elle était déjà passé devant, mais sans y entrer. Elle trouvait que c'était un endroit mal famé. Quelques motos étaient garées sur le parking, et Carol grimaça en regardant l'enseigne clignoter faiblement.

« Merci Glenn » songea-t-elle. Si ce n'était pas à cause de son grand besoin d'argent, elle aurait sans doute fait demi-tour. Enfin, elle avait vu pire ! Ce travail était surement beaucoup mieux que de récurer des toilettes ou de changer des draps tachés de sperme ou autre textures alarmantes.

Elle remarqua tout de suite la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les vitrines et en y entrant, découvrit que la salle était sombre, une odeur d'alcool embaumait l'air et Carol fut sur le point de rebrousser chemin en voyant les motards assis sur les quelques tables.  
Une femme assise seule sur le tabouret lui fit pourtant rester. Elle avait l'air désespérée et Carol savait exactement la souffrance que ce sentiment pouvait causer. Elle s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté de la jeune femme blonde qui leva instantanément les yeux sur elle. Carol lui adressa un sourire timide.

— Je peux vous aider ?  
— Je... voudrais parler à Andréa. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.  
— Qui la demande ?  
— Je m'appelle Carol Peletier. J'ai entendu dire qu'on cherchait un cuisinier et je… J'aimerais proposer mon aide.

La jeune femme la dévisagea un instant.

— Vous êtes celle qui a acheté le chalet des Smith. C'est ça ?

Carol acquiesça, soudain nerveuse.

— Je suis Andréa, c'est Glenn qui vous a parlé de ce job ?  
— Oui… Je l'ai rencontré ce matin et… Il m'a dit de venir de sa part.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.  
— Écoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler, même si je n'ai pas la moindre expérience en tant que cuisinière, je vous promets de faire mon mieux pour vous.

Andréa poussa un profond soupir, se leva et fit un mouvement de la tête pour indiquer à Carol de la suivre.

— La cuisine est par ici, pour l'instant votre salaire ne sera pas mirobolant mais je vous ferais un chèque à chaque fin de semaine pour…  
— Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous me prenez ?

Andréa se tourna et lui sourit brièvement.

— A part vous personne ne voudrait de ce poste.  
— Oh… A cause de la clientèle ?  
— En partie, oui.

Andréa lui tint la porte de la cuisine ouverte et en entrant, Carol eu le choc de sa vie.  
Sur une échelle de 10, si elle devait noter la propreté de la cuisine elle mettrait -70.

— Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
— Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise en cuisine, mon ami T-Dog s'est occupé de cuisinier, mais il se débrouille toujours pour laisser la viande cramer et comme je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la vaisselle…  
— Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez comme menu pour qu'il y ait autant de vaisselles sales ? Ou bien… Depuis quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez fait la vaisselle.

Carol découvrit une grande cuisinière couverte de graisse, un sol taché de sauces rouges ou jaunâtre, des éviers remplis d'assiettes et de verres…

— On dirait l'apocalypse ! S'exclama Carol.

Andréa passa une main lasse sur son visage triste.

— Je comprendrais que vous refusiez de rester.  
— Non ! Je vais rester, il faut bien commencer par faire quelque chose ici !  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Andréa, je pense que cet endroit a du potentiel, j'ignore pourquoi vous avez tout laissé aller à la dérive, mais j'aimerais vous aider à remettre les choses en état.  
— En êtes-vous sûre ?  
— Oui. Assura Carol. Il suffit de tout nettoyer, de donner un bon coup de chiffon partout et vous verrez, tout roulera comme sur des roulettes !

Andréa l'observa un moment pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à sortir quelques assiettes de l'évier pour parvenir à ouvrir le robinet. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir cette inconnue dans cette cuisine qui avait été celle de sa sœur pendant tellement de temps. Andréa soupira. Les factures s'étaient accumulées et elle fermerait bientôt le TWD si elle ne se ressaisissait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. C'était à peine si elle survivait au drame qui l'avait touché il y avait déjà six mois. Et alors qu'elle touchait le fond, Carol Peletier apparaissait dans sa vie, comme par miracle !

Et elle avait raison, même Amy, sa sœur, disait que le TWD pourrait devenir beaucoup plus attractif si elle s'investissait davantage. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa meilleur amie, Michonne, qui lui avait dit la veille qu'elle devait honorer la mémoire de sa sœur en continuant à vivre sa vie comme si c'était le dernier… Carol Peletier avait du avoir une vie difficile pour choisir de venir s'installer, seule, dans un chalet au milieu de nulle part. Et pourtant Andréa voyait en elle une battante et elle eut soudainement envie d'être comme Carol. Elle sortit de la cuisine pour s'adresser aux quelques clients présents de s'en aller.

— Tout le monde dehors ! Le TWD est fermé toute la journée !  
— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda un des habitués, serrant sa bière contre lui.  
— C'est le grand nettoyage de printemps !

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, l'histoire avance petit à petit, Carol a fait la connaissance de quelques personnages, qu'en pensez vous? Votre avis compte pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews s'il vous plait! Merci, bisouXoXo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant toute chose, MERCI DE VOTRE LECTURE! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS APPRÉCIEZ CETTE FANFIC! Merci à Cami, à TisseDbulles2 pour vos reviews! Thanks you very much protonefrid!** **Sylhe, merci pour ta lecture, ta review et ton conseil, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire! ^^**

* * *

Carol s'immobilisa un instant en entendant ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis elle sourit, fière d'elle. Enfin, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Grâce à Dieu, elle avait bu un café avant de venir, sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble. Andréa lui avait dit qu'elle s'occuperait de la salle et de l'extérieur. Quand toute la vaisselle et que le sol fut lavé à grand eau, Carol sortit enfin de la cuisine.

— Wow ! Quel changement ! Dit-elle alors qu'Andréa se trouvait derrière le bar, en plein rangement.

— Oui, je pense qu'il faudra que j'aille acheter de nouvelles nappes.

Carol fronça les sourcils, puis toucha le bois dur et ferme d'une table.

— C'est beaucoup mieux sans! Peut-être qu'il faudrait mettre quelques bouquets de fleurs ou des bougies au centre, mais je préfère sans les nappes.

Carol attrapa une d'entre elles qui se trouvaient dans un grand sac poubelles.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour les choisir ? Elles sont affreuses !

Andréa la regarda et éclata de rire. Carol se joignit rapidement à elle, essuyant des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux elle s'aperçut que le rire d'Andréa s'était transformé en n sanglots. La pauvre pleurait et Carol alla lui serrer dans ses bras. Andréa continua à pleurer un bon moment et Carol sentit sa gorge se nouer. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, Andréa se détacha de l'étreinte de Carol et lui sourit.

— Merci.  
— Vous voulez que je fasse autre chose ?  
— Pourquoi ne pas commencer à me tutoyer ?  
— D'accord.  
— Assieds-toi, on va boire un coup pour fêter ça.  
— Non, je ne bois pas d'alcool ?  
— Oh… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?  
— Un bon café ?

Andréa lui sourit et commença à faire le café tandis que Carol s'assit à une table, regardant par la vitrine dépoussiérée. Andréa s'assit en face d'elle, déposant une grande tasse de café fumant devant elle tandis qu'elle s'ouvrait une bière fraiche.

— Alors ? quel menu avez-vous l'habitude de servir ici ?  
— Oh, rien de spécial, des hamburgers, des frites, des travers de porc, des steaks…  
— Vous avez une carte ?  
— Non, généralement on ne sert le menu du jour, tu as carte blanche.  
— Je serais toute seule en cuisine ?  
— Non, mon ami T-Dog viendra vers 18 heures. Je te propose de commencer à préparer le menu, il prendra la relève quand il arrivera.  
— Bien, alors après le café, je vais me mettre au travail.

Andréa la regarda boire son café et se vit obligée de lui dire :

— Merci Carol.  
— Tu sais Andréa, en venant à Woodbury, j'espérais commencer une nouvelle vie et quelque chose me dit que toi aussi tu en as besoin.

Elles continuèrent à boire en silence, puis, piquée par la curiosité, Andréa lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fuyais ?

Carol fut à peine surprise par cette question et décida d'y répondre en toute franchise.

— Mon passé.

Andréa hocha la tête, n'insistant pas plus, tôt ou tard, Carol lui révèlerait ce qui la hantait. Carol fronça soudainement les sourcils en voyant une voiture de police s'arrêter sur le parking. Une femme noire en sortit, elle avait des dreadlocks, chose étrange pour un membre de la police. Elle vit le visage d'Andréa s'illuminer et elle se mit tout de suite debout pour accueillir la policière. Plus précisément, l'adjointe du sheriff comme l'indiquait son uniforme.

— Hey, Andréa ! Il y a du changement ici !  
— Oui, tu as remarqué !  
— Comment ne pas le voir, les vitrines étaient dégueulasses et ça puait la fumée de cigarette et le whisky. Alors que là, ça sent la rose !  
— Carol, je te présence Michonne, Michonne, voici Carol Peletier.

Carol tendit la main à Michonne qui la serra avec fermeté.

— Enchantée !  
— Tout le plaisir est pour moi. C'est grâce à vous qu'Andréa a ouvert enfin les yeux ?  
— En partie. Dit cette dernière. Après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, je réfléchissais à une solution quand Carol est apparu ! Ce sera notre nouvelle cuisinière.  
— Mon Dieu, et vous êtes déjà entrés dans la cuisine ?  
— Oui, malheureusement. J'ai eu très envie de ressortir tout de suite.  
— Mais elle est restée et la cuisine n'a jamais été aussi propre.  
— D'ailleurs je vais y aller, je vais commencer à faire mon job.

Michonne resta bouche bée en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine, mine de rien.

— Eh ben dis donc ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
— Tu es déçue ? Lui demanda Andréa.  
— Non, bien au contraire, je suis très heureuse de te revoir comme ça. Dis-moi, Carol Peletier, c'est celle qui a acheté le chalet des Smith ?  
— Oui, c'est elle.  
— Hum… Elle m'a l'air sympathique.  
— C'est le cas. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Rick ?

Michonne émit un profond soupir.

— Ce type me fait vivre en enfer.  
— Oh… Tu exagère.  
— Non, je te jure. Depuis que j'ai ce poste je le trouve très désagréable. Il me donne toujours les taches les plus ingrates. Ce matin, il m'a chargé de faire la circulation ! Non, mais tu m'imagines ? Plantée au beau milieu de la route avec deux panneaux !

Andréa éclata de rire devant l'expression de Michonne. Son amie souriait rarement, mais elle avait un très bon sens de l'humour.

— En plus, son fils vient lui rendre visite ce weekend et je pense que je vais encore devoir jouer les baby sitters.  
— Rick devrait passer plus de temps avec Carl.  
— Ce gamin est adorable, je me demande s'il n'a pas été adopté !  
— Michonne, arrêtes ! Dit Andréa, riant de plus en plus.  
— C'est vrai ! Son père est pénible, sa mère est une garce… Je me demande comment il a pu être le fruit de cette union malsaine !  
— Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord pour Laurie, mais pour Rick, je pense qu'il traverse juste une mauvaise passe.  
— Pfft…

Lorsque Carol eut terminé sa soupe elle se dépêcha d'aller la porter à Andréa et à son amie Michonne. Assises là où elle s'était trouvée plus tôt, Carol leur servit deux bols de soupes aux gambas encore fumantes et les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

— Bon sang, ça m'a l'air très appétissant. Dit Michonne.  
— Carol, vient manger avec nous. Lui proposa Andréa.  
— Non, j'ai autre chose sur le feu. Je veux juste avoir votre avis, allez-y, goutez !

Andréa porta une cuillère à sa bouche, souffla un peu avant de boire. Elle ferma les yeux et Carol la regardait, anxieuse.

— C'est tout bonnement délicieux !

Ce fut le tour de Michonne qui la regarda avec gravité.

— Je trouve ça… Excellent.  
— Parfait ! J'en ai préparé pour tout un régiment !

Carol fut heureuse de constater que sa fille avait raison. Sa petite Sophia avait eu l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle était un véritable cordon bleu. Alors, quand elle avait vu ces gambas au congélateur, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de lui rendre hommage. Car Sophia adorait la soupe aux gambas. Elle sourit quand le four sonna la fin de la première tournée de tartes aux pommes. Elle alla vite les sortir pour enfourner un second plateau. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait son bonheur dans cette cuisine. Pourtant, se concentrer dans ce travail lui permettait de penser à autre chose tout en se rendant très utile.

— Carol ?

Andréa et Michonne venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

— Ça sent très bon ! S'exclama cette dernière en humant l'odeur de ses tartes.  
— Andréa, tu m'as donné carte blanche, alors pour le menu de ce soir, je te propose une soupe de gambas et des Steak Salisbury avec sa sauce au champignon !  
— Wow ! S'émerveilla Andréa en observant les plats que lui proposait Carol.  
— On peut gouter à la tarte aux pommes ? S'enquit Michonne. Elle leur découpa une part à chacune et elles dégustèrent dans un silence approbateur.

— Andréa, je pense que la cuisine de Carol va attirer énormément de clients. Conclut Michonne.  
Elles se sourirent, puis Michonne annonça qu'elle devait s'en aller mais qu'elle comptait bien revenir diner. Andréa revint voir Carol pour lui demander de faire une liste d'ingrédients qu'elle aura besoin pour le lendemain puis elle alla ouvrir à nouveau le TWD, elle mit les tartes de Carol bien en évidence et cette dernière fut très contente quand elle apprit que les clients adoraient.  
L'arrivée de T-Dog la pris au dépourvu, la journée était passé à toute vitesse !

— Bordel ! Si on m'avait dit ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! T'es quoi ? Une fée ?  
— Eh non ! Je suis Carol Peletier. Je présume que tu es T-Dog ?  
— Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous avez fait un travail de malade ! Qu'est ce qui me reste à faire à part le service ?  
— La salade et puis les frites. Oh ! J'ai réglé le thermostat pour éviter de bruler les steaks. Carol lui montra trois grands bols dans lesquels elle avait assaisonné les tranches de viandes.  
— Bordel, il suffisait juste de tourner ce fichu bouton !

Carol se mit à rire et T-Dog mit son tablier et s'attela au travail au moment où la porte ouvrait à nouveau, laissant passer une jeune femme à la longue chevelure bouclée et d'un homme.

— Hé ben dis donc ! C'est impressionnant, on aurait du faire une photo avant et après ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je suis Karen, je suis serveuse et voilà David.  
— Je m'occupe du bar.  
— Ravie de vous connaitre tous les deux.

Karen lui adressa un franc sourire alors que David sortit avec une caisse de boissons.

— Pas autant que nous ! Hier encore on pensait qu'on allait se retrouver au chômage, mais ce soir… On a de l'espoir ! Les clients raffolent de ta tarte ! Et on a déjà deux commandes. Karen tendit deux feuilles de commandes. Ravi, Carol attrapa deux bols pour y mettre de la soupe. T-Dog lui sourit.  
— D'où viens-tu Carol ?  
— De Chicago.  
— Comment ça se fait que tu aies atterrit ici ?  
Carol hésita à lui répondre honnêtement, mais après toute une journée derrière ces fourneaux, elle pouvait se laisser aller à quelques confidences.  
— Le chalet dans les bois. Quand j'ai vu la photo, je suis venu la visiter et j'ai eu envie de l'acheter. Et comme son prix était à ma portée, je n'ai pas pu résister.  
— Ouais, vu ce qui s'est passé, c'est sûr qu'il ne devait pas couter cher.

Carol s'immobilisa un instant.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Vous ne savez pas ?  
— Quoi ? Insista Carol, intriguée.

T-Dog réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

— Non, rien, oublie.  
— Allé ! Crache le morceau.  
— Non, non, je tiens pas à ce que ce soit moi qui te l'annonce.  
— M'annoncer quoi ?  
— Encore une commande ! S'exclama Karen, interrompant T-Dog. Carol attrapa les feuilles, puis posa les deux bols de soupes sur un plateau pour que Karen puisse aller servir les clients. Au même moment, Andréa passa sa tête par la porte.  
— Hey Carol ! Viens, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.  
Carol regarda avec regret T-Dog qui la rassura :  
— T'inquiètes, je m'occupe de tout.

Carol sortit de la cuisine presque à contre cœur, sa journée était terminée et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle était impatiente d'être à demain.

— Hey ! Voilà donc notre Chef !

Carol fut heureuse de revoir Glenn, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

— C'est grâce à toi que je suis là.  
— Oui, c'est sur que je te dois une bonne. Dit Andréa, tendant un bouteille de bière au jeune asiatique.

Carol s'installa sur un tabouret et regarda le bar d'Andréa commencer à se remplir.

— A ce rythme, je risque d'être obligée de prendre une nouvelle serveuse. Sourit Andréa.

Karen passait de table en table pour prendre les commandes.

— Ouais, parce que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu tes clients préférer la bouffe à la bière. Dit David dans le dos d'Andréa.  
— C'est normal, Carol, ta soupe est succulente ! La félicita Glenn qui tenait un bol dans sa main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Il avait enlevé sa casquette, et Carol le trouva vraiment mignon.  
— Merci.

D'un geste distrait, elle prit son téléphone portable et fut surprise en y découvrant un appel manqué. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, très peu de personne avait son numéro de téléphone. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.

— Oh merde ! J'ai complètement oublié !  
— Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Andréa.  
— C'est le plombier. J'ai un gros problème de tuyauterie et j'avais complètement oublié !  
— Tu peux rentrer chez toi Carol. Lui dit sa patronne.  
— Profite que toute la ville ne soit pas encore au courant de ta présence dans la cuisine d'Andréa. Ajouta Glenn.  
— J'ai laissé la liste de ce dont j'aurais besoin pour demain sur la porte du frigo.  
— D'accord. A demain 8 heures.  
— Okay ! Bonne soirée !

Carol prit très rapidement la route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait eu une journée plus que constructive. Elle était éreintée, mais ça en valait la peine. Elle roula prudemment, réfléchissant en même tant aux différents plats qu'elle prévoyait de concocter le lendemain. Elle souriait quand elle gara sa voiture devant chez elle. Elle avait un bon travail, sa maison et commençait à se faire des amis.  
Cependant elle fut un peu intriguée lorsqu'elle repensa à ce que T-Dog lui avait caché à propos de sa maison… Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre ces murs. Carol aurait voulu se prélasser sous une bonne douche d'eau chaude, mais vu l'état de sa plomberie elle préféra opter pour un bon bain. Elle prit le temps de faire chauffer l'eau puis alla remplir la baignoire à l'ancienne avant d'y pénétrer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'elle réalisa à quel point la journée avait été longue.

Elle soupira, puis prit son téléphone portable pour essayer à nouveau de contacter le plombier. Elle aurait pu le faire plus tard, mais elle sentait qu'après son bain elle ne serait bonne que pour dormir. Et puis, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce Daryl Dixon décroche !

— Ouais. Entendit-elle. Surprise, elle se redressa dans la baignoire.  
— Bonsoir... Humm… Monsieur Dixon. Je suis Carol Peletier.

Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose mais il n'y eut que le silence pour réponse. Le silence accompagné d'une respiration profonde qui avait quelque chose de quasi érotique.

— Je… J'ai essayé de vous contacter ce matin. J'ai laissé un message.  
— Ouais. Je vous ai appelé cet aprèm et vous n'avez pas décroché.  
— Je m'excuse, j'étais occupée. Et donc… Pourriez-vous venir vous occuper de mon problème ?  
Carol sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues ! Grand Dieu ! Elle était nue dans son bain en train de parler à un parfait inconnu à la voix sensuelle.  
— Ouais. Je passerais demain matin de bonne heure.  
— Super ! Avant huit heures s'il vous plait, je dois aller travailler.  
— Humm, Okay.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Daryl regarda son téléphone qu'il posa sur son vieux canapé. Il l'évalua un instant puis soupira. Bordel, il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Cette femme ignorait surement qui il était. Il sentait bien qu'il allait se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible.  
Cependant, une part de lui était impatiente d'être à demain pour pouvoir revoir cette Carol…

* * *

**Voilà! l'histoire avance petit à petit, qu'en pensez vous!**


End file.
